Sounds like a plan
by CrackersKay
Summary: Truth, or dare?Phoebe Thunderman has got the prefect dare for her best friend Cherry,but it involves her twin brother, Max. Everything seems to be fine at first, until Phoebe realises the real reason behind Cherry's acceptance to the dare. And when her plan comes crashing down onto her, she knows that not only has she probably lost her best friend, but her brother's trust too.
1. Chapter 1

**Sounds like a plan**

**Okay everyone this is my first ever Thundermans fanfic so please go easy on me I'm not used to writing any. Hope you like it.**

Phoebe's POV

Thinking of dares are so hard, especially trying to come up with a good one right there on the spot. I'm surprised that truth or dare hasn't been made illegal. Some of the dares people come up with are just outrages! Cherry says I'm over reacting, but I'd like to see her play truth of dare with Max!

Cherry's POV

Why is Phoebe taking so long to think of a dare! I know she's probably worried about what Max's dare is going to be-Why is he even playing with us? He usually wouldn't come within 20 feet of the both of us together-but I'm sure he wouldn't dare her to jump off a cliff or something, he's her brother. Well we'll just have to wait and see. It's my go now anyway. If Phoebe ever thinks of a dare for me.

Max's POV

This is so boring! Why did I make that stinking bet with Nora? I could be inventing _anything_ right now. Like building a rocket, fixing my self-destruct system, smashing some stuff-_anything! _And instead I'm stuck here with my sister and her loser friend playing the most stupid game ever invented. I think I'm just gonna leave this isn't working.

"Hey Phoebe. Mind if I go because…"

"YES! GO! I mean you are excused." Phoebe interrupts with. Wow she was sad to see the back of me.

"Glad that you're happy to see me go." I sigh at her. Cherry shoots Phoebe a dirty look. I've never seen Cherry with a look other than a smile on her face before. Well there was one time and that still confuses me 'till this very day, and that was when Tara came up to me and winked which Phoebe says I 'apparently' almost fainted-yeah right, and I saw out the corner of my eye Cherry glaring at Tara. Weird…

"Phoebe! Max has only been here five minutes and he already wants to go. Well I can't blame him really, you're taking forever to…"

"I'm just trying to think of something good! Max go now!" I've never seen Phoebe so demanding in her life. And why is Cherry sticking up for me all of a sudden. Weird. Again. Nora can have my lazar gun if it means getting out of here.

"See ya then sis! Au revoir Orange." I laugh as I head out the door, but not quick enough before I hear Phoebe yell:

"Wow Max! You know _French? _I think I underestimated you."

Phoebe's POV

I came up with the best dare ever! And Cherry ain't getting outta this one! That was really bad English Phoebe. It's okay no one will ever know I thought it.

"Okay then Cherry, because you think I'm 'so slow,' how about this dare! I dare you for a whole WEEK to become a bad girl and…get Max to like YOU instead of TARA!" It's not that I have nothing against Tara, it's just that I like Cole, and if Max started going out with Tara, then dumped her or the other way around, Cole's parents would probably force him to break up with me and then my whole world would collapse! And I know Cherry _hates _Max. Every time he's around she turns into this sarcastically nice person or sarcastically agrees with him and not me. If that's not hate I don't know what is.

Anyway, going back to Cherry. She's really silent. Maybe I accidently froze her. No I can see her breathing. Why is she being so quiet? I've never heard her be quiet for more than five seconds.

Cherry's POV

I can't believe she just said that! I don't know what's worse. The for fit-To go make out with Max- or the dare-To make Max fall in love with me. To be honest, the bad girl things okay. I can pull it off. I think. Come on I'm not _that _girly. I think I should say something to Phoebe now. She's looking at me in a dazed expression like she's about to fall asleep. I nod instead and wave a hand in front of her face. She shakes herself a little and then asks:

"So, are you in?" Phoebe asks. I smile broadly, trying not to show my slight fear.

"Sounds like a plan."

_The next day_

Phoebe's POV

It's finally Sunday! Everyone who I've asked for their opinion on Sunday seems to hate it because it's the day before school starts and you have to sort out everything on that specific day. Personally, I get my school things sorted out on Saturdays so I can have a day of rest on Sundays. But today, I'm taking Cherry clothes shopping for some real Goth clothing. I don't think anything Cherry owns is black or really dark purple. But that's about to change.

Ooo the doorbell just rang! That'll be her.

"I'll get it!" Max? Why would he answer the door? I know I'm in my room and he's in the kitchen (typical) but he knows Cherry's coming over, and it's more than likely her. Oh well. I still need to finish my make-up anyway and this will be a good chance for the dare to begin without me! Mwahaha. Whoa. I have a dark side now. I hope Max isn't rubbing off on me too much…

Max's POV

I don't know why I said I'd answer the door. I knew it would be Orange, Phoebe told me she'd arrive precisely now so I should hide. Why does Pheebs think I hate Orange so much? I just realised I've been calling her Orange more and more lately. I don't understand it. _Just open the door already! _

I swing the door open and there is Cherry in her usual pink clothing line and wow…has she died the end of her hair purple?

"Hey Cherry." I say in my casual tone and stand aside to let her in. She doesn't reply to me which I find rather odd, only nodding her head as it's like a faint hello. What is up with her lately? Come to think of it, what's up with _me and her? _

"Giving me the silent treatment then." I sort of half joke. Turning around from the kitchen where she was looking, Cherry gives me the dirtiest look I've ever seen. Worse than Tara's!

"Is it your business what treatment I'm giving you?" She asks in a cold voice that sounds nothing like her. I just stand gaping at her. Hate to admit it, but I was almost _scared _of her for a second there. Me! Max Thunderman.

I shake my head abruptly in reply and she gives me a smirk but it's not a normal smirk. It's one of those ones that usually I would give like you don't want to smile but you want to show your enjoying or liking what's happening so you do that smirk.

"Good." Cherry answers slowly, peering at me through her layers of mask era or whatever it's called. I think we just kind of stared at each other for a flat two minutes. Dunno why so don't ask. Oh finally Phoebe is here hopefully she can tell me what's going on whoa…What in the name of pancakes is Phoebe wearing? She looks good in it though. Did I just think that? Gross dude.

Cherry's POV

I think my first bad girl attitude has actually worked on Max. He actually looked scared at one point. LOL! I love Phoebe's outfit. She's wearing black shorts with dark purple leggings, a purple shirt and where did she get that leather jacket from? I've never seen her wear anything apart from the shorts before. Her hair is all straight and silky as well! Wow. I can learn a few tips from her.

"Okay did I miss something?" Asks Max looking from his sister to me. "Is there like a new Goth phase that I didn't know about that's just started?" I want to laugh but that would be so un-bad girl-ee. Lesson 1 for being a bad girl: never say un-bag girl-ee again Cherry!

Phoebe just shrugs in response.

"I dunno. You tell me." Max's mouth fell open, and mine nearly did as well.

"Did you just steal one of my quotes?" Asks Max, in a slightly fake appalled tone, who takes big paces towards his sister until they are only an inch apart.

"Who said it was yours? Have you got a contract saying 'I Max Thunderman owns this quote?'"

I see a shiz storm approaching.

Max looks furious now. I mean come on it's obvious with one push Max could take down his sister, but I think he's restricted himself. I want to add something to this argument and tell Phoebe that we need to go shopping any day so she needs to hurry up.

"Just so you know, Phoebe, you're an A star student, goody two shoes and most importantly, a prat. So I'd advise you to stop right there." I can tell that Phoebe wanted to say 'Prat? Is that all you can come up with?' but Max's neck veins were pumping a violent shade of blue and I would not want to mess with him any further.

Phoebe just gave him a simple, emotionless look and pushed passed him over to me.

"Come on Cherry let's get out of here. We don't need to interact with idiots…"

"Max isn't an idiot Phoebe!" It just came out. I really didn't mean for it to, it just sort of…slipped.

Everything went deadly silent. You could have heard a pin drop. Phoebe's head turned dramatically slowly towards me and Max kind of gave me this unreadable look.

"Did you just stick up for Max?" Questioned Phoebe, the shock clearly visible in her voice.

"Again?" I was lost for words but then I thought of something quicker than my mind works. Leaning into Phoebe's ear I whispered:

"It's all part of the plan, don't worry." Realisation spread across Phoebe's face, although she tried to keep it furious to not give away anything to Max. He's giving me this glare that kind of looks curious and also a little dumbfounded. I cleared it falsely up with Phoebe, but I'm just surprised Max hasn't said anything yet.

"Is this some kind of joke between you two?" He asks crossing his arms. I'm beginning to worry if Max suspects something. Phoebe begins to walk over and stand next to her brother.

"Joke? My best friend just stuck up for _you _over _me?_ Twice! Why would that be a blimming joke?" Wow Phoebe is such a good actor, but I don't know if I could survive an argument two against one, even if Phoebe is doing it falsely.

"Cherry? Do you have a _crush on Max_ or something?" Phoebe made that sound so real I don't know if she's still in on it or not. What would I bad girl say to that. Think Cherry think.

"Uhh…Why would I have a _crush _on _Max? _That is like the grossest thing I could ever imagine." I think that did it, although Phoebe's kind of giving me this odd sideways look. And I guess bad girls don't say grossest. Before I could say anything else, Phoebe burst out laughing.

"HA HA! How could I even _think _for a second there you have a crush on _Max? _What's wrong with me?" I join in her laughing but you'd have to be an idiot to know that it wasn't fake. Max looks slightly bewildered.

He's just stormed off to his room. I feel really bad. It was such a lie whoa did I just say that no. No I hate Max he is _so _annoying. It's just a dare it's just a dare do not let it get to your head.

Phoebe's POV

I think my little plan worked: Get Max's hopes up and have them crushed right in front of his face. It'll make him want Cherry more. He'll yearn for her to caress him. This will make him pay for _everything_ that he has ever done to put my crushes in jeopardy. Was that the right word to use? I don't know and don't care because when Max has his little heartless heart broken by Cherry, I will be there to laugh and watch. Wow I really am turning evil. Ah well. Now I know why Max likes it so much. Being evil's fun!

"Cherry we need to go shopping like now…Cherry?" That's weird. She has this dazed expression on her face and she's staring at Max's lair. Hmm, she probably feels guilty. That's it. She wouldn't actually…no. That's a silly thought Phoebe.

Waving a hand in front of Cherry's face, she is woken from her trance.

"Cherry shopping remember? What were you staring at?" As soon as I ask her that question the words flow out of her mouth faster than I can say.

"Nothing. Nothing at all let's go." And before I can say anything else Cherry is dragging me out the door and slamming it behind me.

Max's POV

This is insane? Okay I swear Phoebe and Cherry have lost it. Maybe every girl has. No I'm just over reacting. But how could Cherry be so mean about me? Saying 'Who'd wanna go out with Max. Hehehe.' Not funny. I know plenty of girls that would love to go out of me.

But I do know there is something going on, my senses are picking up slight evil from more Phoebe than Cherry. Don't ask me how I know I just do. It's like a sixth sense, detecting evil plotting or planning. But Phoebe evil? No. If she becomes evil she's basically stealing my spotlight, and I won't _ever _let her do that.

I'm gonna find out their plan one way or another, even if it takes spying on them while shopping. And going shopping willingly is not something that I, Max Thunderman does. But when I find out what those two are up to, they'll be sorry they ever crossed my path.

**Hope you liked this first Thunderman's story. There will be another chapter. I'm not really sure if this will be a Chex story or just a plain Thunderman's fic but let me know in a review, so please do I really love to hear how I can make my story better…constructively. So see you next time. Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed my last chapter! I have been informed that there were too many POV's in my last one, so there will be a lot less in this one. Hope you enjoy it. Oh and, warning, Cherry might be slightly OOC at some points in this story. **

Cherry's POV

Okay I swear I have never seen so many dark colours in my life! Everywhere I turn there is black or grey or purple or some other gloomy colour I can't identify. Where is the pink section?

I can't believe Phoebe is actually picking out clothes for _herself _as well as me! These colours are so not her. They literally scream 'No' at her as she picks them up. And all the fake leather is giving me eye sores! I've just gotta tell Phoebe to leave this shop and find somewhere else.

"Um, Pheebs. Please can we go everything is just so dingy in here?" I say to the back of Phoebe. She's currently looking at the price tag for some hideous leather leggings. Turning round to face me, Phoebe gives me a sympathetic look.

"I know you're probably finding it hard to function in a shop which doesn't sell any bright, happy colours but we need to do this for the dare. Max likes the dark, so therefore you should as well. Now try on these." Phoebe hands me a rather tight looking pair of shorts, which are surprisingly more attractive than everything else I've seen so far.

To be honest, I feel really bad for Max. Why did I ever accept this dare it's just stupid. I can tell it's going to end badly. I just can.

I take the shorts from Phoebe and see a sign to the nearest dressing room. Personally, I think Phoebe should have picked out a whole outfit before I try on one individual item. That way, I can figure out what matches and what to accessorise with.

I head over to the dressing room. It was like a whole new shop in there. I am greeted by a tall lady at a desk wearing nothing but purple. She looks so pretty though. Maybe dark clothes aren't as bad as I thought.

The woman smiles as I approach her.

"Hello and welcome to Death Fitters dressing room. How many items will you be trying on today?" Death Fitters? Is that the name of this shop? Wow Phoebe has really outdone herself this time.

"Uh, just one." I mumble, still confused about why a shop would include the word death in it. The woman beams at me, hands me some weird door hanger with '1' written on it and says

"Down there, take a left, dressing room number five. Thank you for shopping at Death Fitters." That woman is beginning to creep me out by being so friendly in the most unfriendly looking shop I've ever been to.

I am thankful to see that the dressing rooms are painted a light shade or green which brings me to comfort and I lock the dressing room door behind me.

Just as I am slipping off my shoes I hear the changing room door to my left open then close, or is it my right? I dunno but anyway someone just entered the room next to me and I can't hear anyone trying on anything, which is a little weird.

Trying to ignore the silence, I pull down my navy blue skirt and edge the tight pants up my legs. These are really hard to get on. I think that *cough*…Someone just coughed in the room next to me, and it definitely sounded like a guy, but I may be wrong.

Slowly, I lower myself to the ground and have a peek through the gap between the two rooms. I see two black and white shoes stood still on the floor. Wait a second, someone's just stood there not moving. What are they playing at? I better tell them they are taking up room and not using it wisely. Some people I tell you.

Max's POV

I think I finally found the changing room next to Cherry's. I can tell from the pink converses on the floor that I managed to see just before Cherry noticed. Annoyingly though I coughed, and I know she heard me. All I have to do is stand completely still and then she might not…

"Excuse me I don't mean to be rude but I have noticed you're not doing anything in there and I think it's a bit stupid to just stand there and take up a changing room, don't you think?" Dang it's Cherry. She'll recognise my voice in an instant. Okay, I can either try a deep voice or high. Think think Max! I'll try high.

"Um, sorry! I'm just deciding on what clothes to try on." I think I just offended every girl in the whole of America. If Cherry is like the Cherry I know and not the really deranged bad girl she won't recognise me.

"Oh ok. Sorry I bothered you." She giggles and I hear cascade of scrambling on the other side of the wall.

God what is she _doing _in there? I keep on hearing really strange huffing and puffing noises like she's tyrna do a poo or something. Wow I just had a gross thought.

"Are you okay in there?" I ask again in my offensive girly voice. I hear a slight struggle, then a sigh.

"No. My friend picked out these really stupid shorts that are really tight and I can't put them on. I know I don't know you but I doubt I can get them off either, so…perhaps you could help me get them on?"

Shit. Shit shit shit shit shit shit SHIT!

"Errr, what about the lady at the desk, I could go and ask her to help you." I stammer, trying hard not to picture myself helping clothe Cherry. At no circumstances am I prepared to go slip under the wall and greet her by saying something like 'Hey Cherry it was me Max all along. Funny right hahahah!' It would not end well.

"Well you could…" Please say yes please say yes god please say yes! "But that woman really gives me the creeps, and you sound like a nice girl so I'd really appreciate if you didn't get the woman…Oh I know. You could get my friend Phoebe!"

I don't know what's worse. Coming clean to Cherry that I was spying on her, or going up to Phoebe to tell her I was spying on them and Cherry needed her help getting dressed. What have I let myself in for?

"Well?" Asks Cherry from her changing room. I don't think I have a choice.

"Cherry it's me." I say in my normal voice. There was an awkward silence for a while, which made me want to just slip away under the door. If only that was one of my powers.

"Max? Why were you pretending to be a girl? And more importantly, why are you here?" It seems like Cherry has forgotten about the events of two hours ago, thankfully, and seems to have dropped her bad girl attitude with it.

"Well I didn't want you to know I was here because, well I don't like going shopping out of my own will, and I needed some new clothes, so here I am." I stammer. Cherry makes an uncertain murmur but answers all the same.

"Ok then…Well I've got the shorts on now and I need your opinion on them. I think they're rather hideous, but of course, you might think otherwise." I hear her door click open. If the shorts are as tight as she has made them seen I really don't want to open the door.

Slowly, I turn the handle on my lock and push open the door. Cherry is standing just a few inches from the door, a firm look on her face and her arms crossed.

"Max Thunderman why are you really at this store?" She asks, firmly. It's not necessarily her bad girl voice from earlier, it's still got Cherry's in it, just a lot firmer than usual.

"Uh what do you mean? I've already told you why I'm here. To buy some clothes…" I manage to get out without my voice cracking. Cherry gives me one last firm glance, bites her lip, then smiles and takes a few steps back.

She's wearing the shorts. God she looks so good in them. Wait, I shouldn't be thinking that err that Cherry for god sake Max! I mean they're not her usual style but boy do they suite her.

"So Max, what do you think?" She asks sweetly, giving a slight twirl. I'm lost for words. My mind has gone blank. I think I should stop staring at the shorts, but I feel like my eyes are glued to them.

"Max?" Cherry asks again, waving a hand in front of my face. "What do you think of…are you okay?" Wow Cherry is becoming a lot more sufficient at noticing things lately. I keep my head down at the ground.

Cherry takes a few steps forward until we're inches apart.

"Yeah, of course I'm fine everything's fine why wouldn't I be fine?" I yell out a little too fast. I don't dare look at her. I keep my head firmly fixed on my feet.

"Max?" Cherry asks again. This time though, she lifts my chin up so I'm looking at her directly. My stomach does a summer sault. I'm becoming rather uncomfortable about how close Cherry is getting to me.

She looks me directly in the eyes and repeats.

"Max. Are you sure you're okay?" I don't know how I'm going to answer. My mind is just literally exploding right now. How the hell am I gonna…

"Cherry what the _hell? _And _Max _you get an even bigger what the hell?" I turn my head to see Phoebe holding a humungous pile of clothes with a shocked expression on her face. Cherry quickly drops her hand from my chin and puts it to her side.

This is when I suddenly realise how instinctively close we are and I take a few steps back, resulting to me falling backwards into a changing room.

"Max?!" I hear Cherry exclaim and before I know it I'm being helped up again. Phoebe comes running towards us and gives both me and Cherry (especially me) a dirty look. Cherry is still holding my arm from when she pulled me up. I feel like I should shake her off, so I do but I don't think she notices. She's too busy looking guiltily up at Phoebe.

"Why the hell did you two just look like you were gonna start kissing if I hadn't spotted you?" I really doubt that would have happened. I really doubt it. Like, that never would happen in a million years and I certainly wasn't picturing it happening in my mind. Cherry answers for me.

"I'm sorry Pheebs. It was just all a misunderstanding, that's all. You just spotted us at the wrong time."

Phoebe gives a sarcastic laugh then turns to me.

"And why are you being so quiet Mr Flirt pants?" Mr Flirt pants? If Phoebe _ever_ calls me that again she's going down.

"First of all, I was not flirting. And second of all, I'm just waiting for the awkwardness to break between you two." Phoebe rolls her eyes and grabs onto Cherry's arm.

"Come on Cherry. Let's help you get those pants off on the _other side _of this room _away _from Max."

As the two walk away, Cherry glances back at me and smiles. I smile back. It was an automatic smile. I don't remember the last time that happened!

Phoebe's POV

I should be mad at Cherry. I should be _so _mad at Cherry. But I'm not. She's so smart. Max is beginning to like her, I can sense it. I saw by the way he was looking at her when they were together. Cherry is a _genius! _

Pulling her into a changing room, I immediately explode on how smart she is.

"Cherry I can't believe you! You weren't even being a bad girl and Max is already falling for you! It's brilliant I tell you. He probably came here to spy on us and you jumped head first into the plan. You are _so_ smart Cherry!" She didn't respond, so I continue to lap on at Cherry as she stares into space.

"Did he like the shorts? Oh my god please tell me he liked the shorts?" I ask. I wave a hand in front of Cherry's daydreaming face.

"Uh, he didn't say. He just kept looking down at his feet…" I didn't give Cherry time to finish. I was too busy screaming with joy and happiness.

"Cherry do you know what this means?" I ask, jumping up and down and grabbing her by the shoulders. She shakes her head, looking like she's not really listening. Cherry is so frustrating sometimes.

"It means Cherry that Max likes your normal personality with a hint of darkness and change of style. You don't have to change completely. Max already likes you for you because of you for you!" I don't really know if that made sense, but Cherry's giving me this blank stare as if to say she doesn't understand.

After a while of silence Cherry shakes my arms off of her shoulders.

"Look Phoebe I appreciate you want to get Max back and stuff but does it really have to involve me?" I can't believe Cherry is saying this! What's wrong with her? She hates Max why would she leave the dare now.

"Of course it has to involve you Cherry, you're his weakness now! The more you go along with this the more he'll like you and the more revenge I will be getting." I say, smiling broadly. Cherry glares coldly at me.

"Then if revenge is just what this dare is about I don't want to be a part of it. I'm sorry Phoebe, but breaking Max's heart is just something I can't do." What is wrong with her? Is she, no she just stormed out! And she's still wearing those pants! Hmm she'll probably pay for them on her way out. I better go after her, she seems really pissed at me for some reason. Maybe she cares more about Max than I thought. The old me would have called that silly, but the present me thinks maybe there's a lot more to this dare than meets the eye.

No POV

As Phoebe walks out the door she forgets to look back and check that she hadn't left anything behind like she always does. Well, did in this case. For if she had, she would have seen Max in the room next to the one which Cherry and her just came out of, and realised that he had just heard the whole conversation. Every single word.

**Wow that was a long chapter and I hoped you like it. Please review I love to hear from you. Until next time, bye. Oh and btw if there is a shop called Death Fitters I don't own it lol. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello. Sorry I've been away so long I've had a lot of homework. And all the reviews were so kind thank you so much! But it's finally here now. Hope you enjoy. (: **

Max's POV from his lair

I want to slap her. I seriously want to frigging slap Phoebe until she bleeds! I know that's a horrible and psycho thought, but I've never been this mad at _anyone! _And Cherry? I thought better of her, I really did. But to find out she was in on whatever the 'plan' is, makes me feel odd. I don't know how to explain the emotion but it was a bit like a mental pang in the chest.

It's just I feel so _angry! _I've already thrown a few things and turned my hand chair upside down, but nothing makes me feel better! If I'm to know real answers I must find out what they're up to. I know it will be hard, especially if this happens every time!

Glancing round my room, I notice what a mess I've made. The cover and pillows from my bed are scattered everywhere, my bin has been tipped over and the contents has spilled over my desk. It's such a sight I had no idea how mad I got when I returned from Death Fitters.

I guess it was just the thought of Phoebe and Cherry plotting something behind my back that threw me off. They've returned now, I heard them come in about ten minutes ago. Cherry seemed moody. Of course I was just round the corner listening to their conversation but I was sort of distracted so all I heard was my name being mentioned a lot by Phoebe, Cherry sort of giving these angry grumbles and then they stormed upstairs. It made me curious as to what they are doing up in Phoebe's room but I haven't got any clue how I could sneak up there. Unless…

This may or may not work but I have been working on this robot for months and now I think is the time when I can actually use it. It's no bigger than one of those bouncy balls you get out of those weird arcade machines, but it's about as powerful as a six foot tall robot. I hope.

All I have to do is sneak upstairs and leave the robot to crawl into Phoebe's room and record the whole conversation reporting back to me through a head piece and laptop screen down in my lair. It can be risky leaving it alone. Phoebe or Cherry could spot it at any moment. But I better get started.

I walk over to my desk where the robot was waiting to be switched on. I smirk slightly at my great work and run up my stairs quietly, carrying the bot under my arms.

When I do get upstairs I here consistent murmuring, mostly from Cherry. I crouch outside Phoebe's door for a while, listening for myself.

"Phoebe I swear there is nothing going on between me and Max. It's just all part of the plan I swear!" Cherry says, a tinge of guilt lingering in her voice. My heart slightly sinks for some weird reason, but I shake the feeling away to listen to the rest of the conversation.

"I know that Cherry, you just seem to be taking this too seriously! Think about revenge, revenge and revenge, that's all." Phoebe states firmly. I am a little confused. I don't want to leave the robot I want to hear them for myself, so I continue to crouch in the awkward position I am in outside Phoebe's door.

"Exactly Phoebe! _Your revenge, _not mine! I have nothing against Max apart from the fact he's your brother!" Cherry yells to Phoebe. I decide this is my queue to leave so sneaking the robot round the corner, I put on my head set and jog back downstairs.

I turn on my laptop and rewind the video to what I missed as I headed back to my lair. I see Cherry still wearing those tight shorts (which I immediately stare at before Colosso tells me rudely to stop perving-as if!) and she is standing up facing Phoebe who is crouching down on her bed, looking slightly guilty. I press play.

I instantly turn it down and rip of the headphones because Cherry has started shouting, which surprises me to a big extent. Her face is just one huge frown and she's glaring at Phoebe. I must have missed a bit, but when I double check I realise I haven't. So going back to my original place, I nervously press play.

"You just don't fricking care about _my _feelings Phoebe! It's just you you you, revenge revenge revenge. Enough with the pay back! Enough with getting me involved! From now on, you're on your own because I just can't be bothered lying anymore!" Wow. Cherry is a lot stronger than I thought, especially her temper. I've never seen her looking so frustrated in her life.

Phoebe slowly stands up and approaches Cherry.

"Cherry please, listen. If you do this, I will tell you…I will tell you the biggest secret in the entire world! No secrets get better than that!" No freaking way. Phoebe isn't planning to tell Cherry about our powers is she? Damn it if only I wasn't banned from spying on Phoebe anymore I could show this to mom and dad. But no, I don't believe this. Not goody toe-shoes teaches pet Phoebe! She would _never _in a billion years give away something like this! I un-pause the video to see what Cherry's reaction is.

She smirks slyly, as if she's actually going to agree with Phoebe!

"So, would it be the biggest secret? Like, ever?" Cherry asks, leaning closer to Phoebe.

"Biggest possible." Phoebe nervously says back, her voice stammering slightly. No, she won't actually…

"So what's the plan?" Hisses Cherry excitedly, beginning to jump up and down. My eyes widen. I can't believe Phoebe I really can't. I don't care what the plan is anymore. Phoebe is actually planning on _telling _Cherry something that she swore she would never do when she came of age! Knowing Cherry she will instantly spread it across the internet and all of our kind will be taken away and used on for experiments!

I've got to do something. I have no time for a plan, just do. I storm up the stairs. I know that this will prove that I was spying on them but if Phoebe tells Cherry, I seriously don't think Mom will be worried about the 'no-spying' rule anymore.

"PHOEBE!" I growl and stomp into her room. Her and Cherry are laying on Phoebe's bed talking obviously about the plan that I now don't give one about.

"Max get out of my room! Mom said…" I don't let Phoebe finish.

"I don't fucking care about what Mom said! You were gonna tell Cherry our secret, and I'm here to stop you!" Phoebe looks very taken aback from my outburst of swearing. I never swear. Well not in front of anyone anyway. It's Cherry who looks the most hurt. I don't see what the big deal is to be honest. I've never heard Cherry swear but still, in a time like this desperate times call for desperate measures.

"How did you…Max do you actually think I would tell our secret?" Asks Phoebe, looking tear stricken and very offended. Cherry is looking the most confused though. I may have to explain this to her later.

"Well you damn well seemed like you were prepared to just so you could get revenge on me! Look Phoebe if all you wanted was an apology then hate to break it to ya, but after what you were gonna do just for a little bit of pay back, then I will never say sorry to you." I said the last few words slow and dramatic and right in Phoebe's face. Then I turn to Cherry.

"And Cherry. I thought better of you to let Phoebe tell you a big secret, I really did." I say, shaking my head. I give them when last disappointed glance then head back down to my lair.

_Cherry's POV_

Hot tears begin to fall down my eyes. Why is Max blaming me? I did nothing? I thought it would be a harmless secret, but obviously it's not just Phoebe's, but Max's as well. I want to leave. Max is obviously really pissed at something I have no clue was about. And how did he even know what was going on in the first place? I glance around the room, scanning it but not seeing anything that looks unusual.

"Phoebe I'm gonna leave. Max just seems…" I couldn't finish my sentence before Phoebe had interrupted me yet again. Why does she always do that?

"NO! You can't leave we have so much more to do!" Yells Phoebe hurriedly, giving me a desperate glance. I just shake my head.

"I don't care anymore Phoebe. About anything to do with that plan! I may have said this already like five times, but I'm leaving, and you can't stop me." I grumble, getting off Phoebe's bed and beginning to walk out through the door. The leather shorts begin to rub against my legs but I am in no mood to change them.

"But Cherry…" Phoebe starts, but this time I interrupt her.

"No Phoebe. This has gone too far. Max hates me and you. The plan is over. There is no plan. Goodbye Phoebe." I sigh, this time running out down the stairs.

Just as I am about to head out the front door, two hands grab me round the waist and mouth and then blind fold me. I try to squirm and escape, but whoever it is, is very strong. The person picks me up and tosses me over their shoulder, clinging onto my legs. As we walk along to wherever we are going, I kick the person's shoulder and chest, but nothing happens except for my feet hurting. I feel us going down some stairs and then I'm put into a chair. The blind fold is removed. It's Max. Oh god he's gonna confront me on the plan.

He crosses his arms and he has a firm look on his face. I try to get up but that's when I realise he's tied me to the chair.

"Max what the…" I begin. No words or questions can really explain how confused I am.

"Don't talk." Max murmur's and types something on his laptop. His tone is harsh and frightens me slightly. I obey him.

Max picks up a huge lights and shines it in my face. I use my hand to cover my eyes.

"What did Phoebe tell you about the secret?" He growls, no hint of humour in his face.

"Nothing. Just that it was like the biggest secret ever." I say casually. Max types something down then pushes the light closer to me.

"Don't lie." He sneers through gritted teeth. I bite my lip.

"I'm not lying Max, I swear!" I yell, trying to hold back tears as I look up at his angry face. He just shakes his head at me, causing me to tear up.

"I really thought I knew you, but sticking up for your best friend when you know the biggest secret _ever _isn't going to help you much. I hate to do this Cherry, but I'm gonna have to brainwash you." I gasp. What? Max can't brainwash me?! He'd have to be like, in the government and work for the CIA to have a brainwasher! They don't even really exist in my opinion!

"Max don't be silly. Now let me out of this chair so I can go home!" I exclaim, trying to undo the knots.

"I can't let you do that Cherry." He smirks, an unusual tone in his voice that I've never heard from him before. I actually for real feel scared now.

"W…Why not?" I stutter, not daring to look him in the eye. Max shrugs.

"Because she know our secret." I lost it then. I didn't know the secret and Max was making some huge deal about something I didn't even know.

"I don't even fricking know what the damn secret is you idiot! How many times do I have to tell you! Phoebe told me nothing! NOTHING! So stop going on about it because seriously if I knew don't you think I would have told you!" I yell right in Max's face. He opens his eyes wide and gives me a shocked look.

Putting his hands in his pockets he wanders around, his head down. After a while, he speaks up.

"I'm sorry Cherry. I never should have accused you. It's just…this secret isn't just a secret, it's a promise, a story. I could never let Phoebe tell you. Maybe one day you'll know, but not now. And this plan thing was really ticking me off. Like, I find you in Death Fitters looking for leather clothing, you act different around me and you just were a different person. But then I realised something. That person who I thought you were, was just the Cherry that _I_ knew of. You have a different side to you that I want to discover, that I want to know. You intrigue me Cherry, and that's why I…"

Wow. Max just told me literally everything that's been bothering him these last couple of days. I want to tell him. I want to tell him everything that's happened since the moment he left that game of truth or dare. But all I want to know at the moment as what he was going to say but couldn't bring himself to at the end of his sentence.

"Uh, Max. That's why you what?" I ask him curiously, but still slightly nervous because of earlier. Max bites his lip and walks over to me. He begins to untie me until I am free.

"Max?" I ask again, standing up so I'm facing him. Opening my eyes wide, I see Max walk closer towards me. My stomach starts to do all sorts of flips. He opens his mouth, then closes it, less than inches away from me.

"Nothing Cherry." He sighs, walking away back to his laptop.

I really felt like smacking Max, I really did. I really thought that maybe…no it's a stupid thought. But I can't deny it anymore. I can't pass it off as an excuse for the dare. I have a crush on Max Thunderman. And to me, it seems like a hell of a lot more than a crush.

**I know it's not my best chapter as I was half ill when I wrote most of this, but please do review because it makes me write it sooner to hear positive feedback. So see you next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry I've been so absent guys I've still been rather ill (yeah I get ill a lot) and had writers block for a while. This chapter probably won't have much suspense until quite near the end, but the next one will defiantly be full of it. Enjoy. **

_Cherry's POV_

I shake my head angrily at Max. He's jogging around his room typing and writing things in all different places. I want to ask what he's doing but it just amuses me so much I sit back in the chair and watch him for a while.

Max murmurs while he works. I find it cute and his serious expression just makes me want to ask him 'What's wrong?' Maybe he's still mad at me. I'm still mad at him. Should I leave or should I stay? Just as I lean back in the chair someone stumbles down into Max's lair through the slide. It's Phoebe. I really can't be bothered with her lectures right now.

Does Max even know I'm still here? He's not paying any attention to me, so perhaps I should just hide and spy on him. After all, it's what he's good at.

Ducking behind his desk, I listen in.

"Max? Please, do you have a moment?" Asks Phoebe in a quiet voice. I see her approach him slowly, fiddling with her hands.

"No. Now go away I'm busy." Mumbles Max brushing past her and moving onto his computer.

"Doing what?" Sighs Phoebe, an agitated tone in her voice. Yeah I agree. What is Max doing?

"Stuff that doesn't involve you." Grinned Max, a cheeky tone in his voice. I think maybe he's forgiven Phoebe. I attempt at adjusting my crouching position on the floor but it backfires and I crash into Max's desk.

"Ow!" I yell rubbing my foot. The twins rush over to me. Phoebe looks worried and begins to lift up my leg. Max looks a lot less concerned which annoys me slightly but he bends over anyway.

"Cherry? I thought you left?" Sighs Max, looking me up and down.

"Well you thought wrong!" I bite back, still frustrated at his lack of concern for my leg. Max widens his eyes and backs up sarcastically and puts up his hands.

"Wow someone's time of the month." He mumbled, smirking and turning away. I grab my un-injured foot, take off my shoe and fiercely lob it at his head.

"Ow! Sweet cheese Cherry I was only joking. Flip that hurt." Growled Max, glaring at me. I stick out my tongue playfully. Phoebe shakes her head at both of us, looking from one to the other.

"Seriously? You guys are as bad as each other. I'm gonna go and get a Band-Aid from upstairs. Play nice you two." Phoebe smiles, leaving my side and heading back up the stairs. I try not to look at Max, or even make eye contact at all. We have no trouble doing this until he starts to speak again though.

"Orange, pass me that screw driver would you?" Max demanded, not even making his question seem answerable. I frown at him.

"Max I'm on the floor and I've probably sprained my ankle. Don't you have any sympathy?" I complain, rubbing my foot. Max raises his eyebrows and walks over to me.

"Let's see do I have any sympathy…hmm…Nope." Replied Max, shrugging mockingly. I turn slightly red. Since when has Max been _this _arrogant around _me? _

"Cherry! You've gone as red as a…tomato! Wow all your emotions must be connected to fruit because of your name. Or maybe you just are one." Smirked Max, turning his back to me. That was such a bad joke, and if I could stand right now I'd literally wrestle him to the ground.

Is he…teasing me? I don't like this. Don't like it at all.

"Funny. Coming from the boy who acts so cool and laid back, when in fact he has a nerdy little laboratory as his bedroom." I grin back, staggering to stand up. I lean against his desk to glare at him. He turns around slowly, his mouth hanging open slightly. Putting down the spanner he has in his hands, he crosses his arms.

"Did you just call me a nerd Cherry?" Growls Max, even though the humour in it is obvious.

"Why yes Max, I did just call you a nerd." I grin cheekily. Max ain't winning this war. Slowly, he takes a few steps towards me and bends over. I shuffle backwards, frightened of his vengeance.

Max raises his fist and I cover my head, squealing, thinking he is going to punch me. He burst out laughing.

"Oh my god Cherry you really are gullible, aren't you? As if I'd ever hurt you." Max's last sentence struck me like lightening. Well, I've never been struck by lightning but I assume the feeling is like this. '_As if I'd ever hurt you.' _I'm not sure whether to be offended or pleased. It annoys me that he said it in a mocking way, as if I'm weak and can't fight back. But in another way, it's like he's protecting me. That he means it. I ignore it though.

"I am not that gullible Max." I sigh, shaking my head. Although really, I'm the most gullible person that I've ever met. Wait…does that even make sense? Ugh who am I kidding? My brain hasn't been functioning properly since Max yelled at me earlier. I'm still upset about that.

"Max. Why did you yell at me up in Phoebe's room?" I mumble, looking at my feet. Max walks up to me and his eyes deadlock on mine.

"Because at the time I thought it was necessary." He whispers, guilt in his voice. I'm not sure if he feels entirely guilty and regretful for what he did, but I'm beginning to suspect that if Phoebe doesn't come back down here soon, I might crack.

"Well it wasn't though, was it?" I snap back. Max bites his lip just as his phone goes off. His eyes fill with surprise as he looks at the screen. I hobble over to him to try and see who it is, but he covers the phone from me.

"Who is it?" I hiss, almost more excited than Max.

"Tara! Now shhh." ….My mind is blank. I can't think properly right now. I thought that Tara was a thing of the past. Phoebe told me about his little crush on her, but I really didn't think they had any proper contact.

I hate to admit it, but I'm jealous. I'm angry. I'm upset. I'm vengeful. I'm…full of revenge. My mouth curls into a small smirk. Phoebe was right. When you want to get revenge on someone, ideas pop into your brain until it hurts.

I'm sure that Max knows that I have a crush on him now. Maybe he's done this on purpose. Perhaps this is just his big plan to make _me _jealous and…oh who am I kidding even Max wouldn't think of something like that.

_Max's POV_

Oh my god it's Tara. I've got to answer it. My head is just thinking about Cherry right now, and how I don't want to speak to Tara in front of her, but I've got no choice. This is the first time in two weeks she's called me. Which means she has considered my offer…Wait…What am I….?

"Hey Max, its Tara!" Says Tara casually down the phone. I swallow and take a glance at Cherry. She's looking awkwardly down at her feet and I know she doesn't want to be here, but there's nothing she or I can do.

"Oh hey…Tara." I reply, stuttering as I try to let my mind think of the right words. I almost forgot her name for a second then. Am I dumb or something? Don't answer that.

"Well Max I've thought about this long and hard and I finally decided…Yes. I will be your girlfriend!" Tara says this in the happiest and highest pitch/tone I've ever heard her do. It seems like years ago I asked Tara out. This happened long before all the 'Cherry' stuff happened. And I still kind of liked Cherry back then as well, which I feel dreadfully guilty about now.

"That's great!" I exclaim in the most enthusiastic tone I can make that doesn't sound too false. I turn to Cherry, as if for support. Phh, support. Cherry sure ain't gonna be supporting me for a long time.

"When can I see you? Or should I just come round now? I've just been _dying _to see your lair, Max." Squeals Tara. Now I have two reasons to feel guilty. For letting down Cherry, and pretending to be happy to some girl who I thought I liked but now have no interest in what's so ever.

Or do I…? Nope. Not anymore anyway.

But I can't break up with Tara. Phoebe would not only not be allowed to date Cole if her twin brother broke up with his sister, but she'd literally kill me if anything I did around Cole slimmed her chances of her going out with him.

I'm trapped. Stuck in this little world of mine that I have learned to destroy and break down with every move. Maybe I should just figure this out. Do I really 'like-like' Cherry, or is it just a mere crush like Tara was.

"Um, I don't think coming round now is a good idea." I swallow, taking another chance to glance wistfully over at Cherry, who is now carefully trying not to make eye contact with me. Where the flip is Phoebe when you need her?

"Why not? Well it's too late now, I'm already coming down your driveway. See you in a bit."

_Phoebe's POV_

I step outside my front door to see Tara. Right on queue. If Cherry doesn't want to play in my plan anymore, that's fine. I can play my own games. I know she likes Max for sure now. And this will sure mix things up a bit. Who's the smart one now Cherry?! Ha! The old me would have said this is too mean, but the new me is ready to get this party started.

"Tara you made it." I grin mischievously. She high fives me as she steps through the front door.

"Glad I could help you out Pheebs. After hearing the whole story, I think both of them need to be taught a lesson." Smiles Tara wickedly. A flash of panic swiped over me for a second though.

"Wait. You don't like Max do you? Otherwise this might be…" I begin, but Tara hushes me.

"Nah, Max isn't my type. He's a nice guy and all, but he's just too, how can I put this without sounding rude…evil?" Tara sighs, hoping she didn't offend me. I laugh.

"Ugh it's just this stupid phase he's going through, it won't last. But anyway. So you're clear of the plan?" I ask in a whispered voice, even though I know Max is far down below in his lair.

"Totally. And if there's anything I'm not sure about, I'll just improvise." Beams Tara, beginning to head down the stairs to Max's room.

"Yep." I nod.

"Sounds like a plan." Grins Tara. And with that, she jogs down.

I can't wait for this. I know what Max will be thinking. He won't want to hurt me, Tara, or Cherry. He is completely and officially super glued to his own reality. Now is the day. Now is the time for Cherry to know that I will always be the quick thinker if she doesn't play my way, and by my rules. Now Max will forever know never to mess with me again.

And now I know.

Now I know what it's really like to be in Max's shoes. To be evil.

**Sorry if that was a little dramatic there haha, but I wanted it to be. And that Phoebe is overly out of character but that's often the way my stories go to make the plot work. Anyway, thanks for reading and remember to review. See you soon. (: **


	5. Important AN

**Story on hold!**

**Unfortunately my laptop is currently broken, along with the files that I was using to piece these stories together. I'm not sure how long it will take for it to be fixed or when I will next update, but I will try to keep you posted on my profile about when I should be updating. I'm very sorry about this. See you soon.**

**CrackersKay XD**


End file.
